<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>see you on the finish line by oonaseckar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055424">see you on the finish line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar'>oonaseckar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, ménage à trois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira and Erik think Charles makes a very satisfactory third bedpartner.  He just needs taking in hand, that's all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Moira MacTaggert, Erik Lehnsherr/Moira MacTaggert/Charles Xavier, Moira MacTaggert/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>see you on the finish line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it's not about winning, it's about taking part.  Well, so they say.</p><p>Erik and Moira have a contest. It's a little impromptu, but it's still a battle to the finish.</p><p>Because Charles, well, Charles...  He's so delightful.  And in many, many, varied ways, so <em>awful</em>.  He absolutely needs taking in hand.  (In so, so many ways.) </p><p>The <em>flagrancy</em> of the awfulness of his attempts at seduction are a saucy ploy: masking mostly how well they usually work in the end.  That only encourages him.  And really, he shouldn't be encouraged.</p><p>Charles: he always thinks he's so <em>discreet</em>, Erik thinks, and there's fondness in the contempt. Or perhaps he just thinks himself so much smarter than anyone, it never occurs to him how <em>transparent</em> he is.</p><p>He doesn't even <em>try</em> to change it up, vary his routine from time to time. As if <em>hiding in plain sight</em> is going to disguise anything, from an old hand at hunting down fascists, brutal monsters feigning innocent citizenship. Either it's chess with Erik, or extra training with the kids, or an early night. Extra training means <em>extra training,</em> or should, as far as Erik's concerned.  And the chess takes precedence anyway.</p><p>An early night, lately, means Moira has stopped in at Westchester <em>again.  </em>And has new lingerie, to show off.</p><p>Yes, in fact.  Exactly this: while partnering up with <em>Erik -- </em>who was, truth be told, cherishing certain <em>expectations</em> about the fruition of that partnership <em>-- </em>Charles is fucking <em>Moira</em> in the mansion.  And thinks Erik isn't going to catch on!  The Godamighty...  well, self-confidence, certainly.</p><p>But Moira, she's a sly cat.  She chats to Erik about it, one fine day.  She <em>invites him along.</em></p><p><em>That</em> should make Charles do more than raise a well-bred eyebrow.</p><p>...</p><p>'Oh, well <em>played</em>,' Moira compliments him. He and she might both as well have been British as Charles, the good sportsmanship as delightful as anything else.</p><p>And then Erik eats her out, when they've finished off Charles and he's exhausted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>